Smithing
Intro In order to make a metal bar, you need to have the correct amount of ores, and many of the metals require another type of ore to make a bar. For a complete list, you can refer to the Smelting Chart. Each item you make will need a different number of bars to smith it, and that info can be found in the Smithing Chart for the specific metal. Dwarven Stouts These helpful drinks can be bought in the Rising Sun bar in Falador for 3gp per drink. They will raise your Smithing and Mining levels by 1 point for a limited amount of time, allowing you to smith objects a level higher than your actual level. Mature Stouts & Beer As a reward from the Forgettable Tale (of a Drunken Dwarf) Quest you will get 2 Mature Dwarven Stouts which will increase your Mining and Smithing levels by 2, not just the ordinary 1 level. When Brewing Beer there is a chance that it will become Mature and give extra bonuses. To make it more likely that it becomes Mature you can add "The Stuff" which is something you can buy as a reward from Trouble Brewing. Smelting Ores Now that you've got all of your ores together, you should smelt them into bars so that you can make weapons and armor out of them. Just bring the ores to a Furnace, and choose the 'Smelt' option. You'll be able to choose which kind of bar to make, as well as the number of bars to smelt. By right-clicking the bar, you can make 1, 5, 10 or 'x' bars. You can also use an ore with the furnace to smelt 1 bar at a time. Smelting with Magic Another way to smelt all of your metal bars is to cast the 'Superheat Item' spell on the ores. This of course requires 4 Fire Runes and 1 Nature Rune, but it can be much faster than walking to a furnace to smelt your bars of metal. If you smelt Iron ore with Magic, all ores will be smelted. Smelting Extra’s *The 50% for smelting Iron ore means that you will only get about half of the ores that you try to smelt. The other ores are wasted and just disappear into the furnace if they aren't good enough. *By wearing a Ring of Forging, you'll have a 100% chance to smelt Iron into bars, and each ring has 140 uses. *'Smithing Gauntlets' - Members have a chance to have their Steel Gauntlets enchanted into GoldSmith Gauntlets. When you smelt a Gold Bar while wearing these, you'll earn 56.2xp per bar. *Elemental Bars require you to have completed the Elemental Workshop Quest. *Blurite Bars require you to have finished the Knight's Sword Quest. Furnaces You'll find a number of furnaces throughout RuneScape. Here are some of the most popular ones: *Free-players: Al Kharid, Lumbrige, Varrock and Falador. *Members: Edgeville (requires completion of at least one portion of the Varrock Achievement Diary), Port Phasmatys, Shilo Village, and Neitiznot (accessible during the Fremennik Isles Quest). Smithing Items With your metal bars in hand, it's time to make some armor, right? Not quite. You first need a Hammer to work the metal with, and you can buy one from any local General Store. Now you can begin smithing items by finding an Anvil and using a metal bar with it. This will bring up a graphical menu with all of the different weapons, armor, and other items you can make. When the menu comes up, pay attention to the colors of the names and number of bars: White Name - You're a high enough level to smith the item. Blacked-Out Name - You need a higher smithing level to smith the item. # of Bars in Green - You have enough bars to make the item. # of Bars in Red - You need more bars in order to smith the item. Now you can choose the item you wish to smith, and if you have enough bars and a high enough level, you will smith it. You can right click on an object in the smithing item and select to make multiple items at once. This is much faster than just making one item at a time. Anvils There are many anvils that you can smith from throughout RuneScape. The most desirable location for free-players are the ones in Varrock, located south of the western bank. For members, the same location mentioned before still applies. However, some other locations include Yanille and Seer's Village. Using the World Map, you can find other locations for anvils. Item-Specific Info Some items can only be smithed after completing a quest, and others may need to be smithed in a specific way. Here is some useful info to help you out. Bronze Wire Currently Bronze Wire is used only in the Creature of Fenkenstrain and Shilo Village Quests. Bronze-Rune Nails These are smithed 15 at a time, and are used in certain quests including Dragon Slayer, Horror From the Deep, In Search of the Myreque and Zogre Flesh Eaters. They are also used in the Construction skill for building furniture. Dart Tips Smithed 10 at a time, although you must first complete the Tourist Trap Quest before having the ability to make them. You can add feathers to make them into a throwing weapon. Claws These can be smithed after completing the Death Plateau Quest. Cannonballs After smelting a bar of Steel, use the Bar with a Furnace while carrying a Cannonball Mould with you. They are made in sets of 4, using a single Steel bar each time. You can only make these after completing the Dwarf Cannon Quest. Pickaxes Pickaxes may be smithed after completing the Perils of Ice Mountain Quest. Spears To make a spear, you need one metal bar and one log that corresponds to the metal type. Spears can only be made after the Tai Bwo Wannai Trio Quest and the first portion of the Smithing section of Barbarian Training. Spears can only be made on special barbarian anvils. Hastas Hastas are essentially one-handed spears and made in the same fashion as spears. However, you can only make hastas on a special anvil and must have completed the Smithing portion of Barbarian Training. Special Hammers There are some hammers in RuneScape that serve a special purpose and have certain requirements to obtain them. There are currently two special hammers in the game: The Sacred-clay/Volatile-clay Hammer and Blast Fusion Hammer. The Sacred-clay/Volatile-clay Hammer is a reward from the Stealing Creation mini-game. Both hammers require at least level 40 Smithing to use. The sacred-clay variant of the hammer grants double the amount of experience per item made, while the volatile-clay variant grants 2.2 times the normal experience. Be aware though, there are some exceptions to what can give increased experience, such as quest items. Be aware that these hammers are not permanent and will disappear or morph into a different tool after a certain number of uses. The Blast Fusion Hammer is obtainable from the Blast Furnace Foreman after the While Guthix Sleeps Quest. He is located within the Keldagrim Blast Furnace mini-game and sells the hammer for a whopping 1,000,000 gold pieces. This hammer is used to smith the Dragon Platebody at the dragon forge located in the Ancient Caverns. After smithing a Dragon Platebody, the hammer will disappear. A Dragon Platebody requires 92 Smithing to make. This hammer can be used as a normal hammer and will never disappear until you use it to smith a Dragon Platebody.